This invention relates to a golf accessory and, more particularly to a golf accessory which packages several useful items such as a ball marker, a divot repair tool and brush together to form an attractive single carrying unit.
Before the application was filed, the applicants were aware of the following U.S. Pat. No. Des. 237,516 Yaudes; 1,788,177 Traute; 3,620,426 Hatch; 3,622,157 Hatch; 4,129,237 Grinder; 4,151,937 Jarosh et al.; 4,535,987 Dikoff; 4,736,877 Clark; and 4,960,239 Clark.
In order to play the sport of golf, a golfer needs a number of accessories to follow the proper etiquette of marking the ball on the green and repairing divots on the greens from approach shots. Also, the ball and the face of the clubs pick up loose grass and dirt on the course which can result in missed putts or errant shots on the fairway. A brush to clean the ball and club face becomes an important function of a golf accessory if one is to putt and hit the golf ball properly. The other problem with many golf accessories is that they have sharp points exposed like divot repair tools which poke holes in golf slacks and prick fingers and legs when reaching into pockets to retrieve them for use. Moreover, ball markers often get lost or come loose from other combination of ball markers and divot repairers.
In addition, many prior art golf tools including a ball marker and divot repairer beside having sharp exposed edges or points with insecurely mounted ball markers thereon when fully assembled for carrying, are generally unattractive and cumbersome looking from an aesthetic viewpoint.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a combination golf tool accessory that assembles into a single carrying unit without sharp exposed edges or protruding points but yet is designed to be versatile and aesthetically pleasing to look at.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf accessory that is the ultimate in practical design and elegance that a golfer is comfortable in using and showing fellow golfers either on a public or private golf course. Instead of fishing out of a pocket one of the ordinary golf ensembles as shown in the prior art patents, the present invention provides a golfer with a handsome and uniquely shaped golf accessory that one would be proud to show his golfing buddies.